


[podfic] Unflattering Positions

by BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dysfunctional Relationships, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Mav's fault, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Rainbow Coloured Ass-Piñata: the fic, Sexual Dysfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 14:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: In the middle of a celebration of Hawke's awesomeness, held, of course, at the Hanged Man, Fenris takes the opportunity to complain about why mages have no business being heroes. Anders takes offence, less to the content and more to the disruption, and 'assists' Fenris out of the room. Somehow this ends in Anders on his knees, and some very uncomfortable revelations about Fenris.





	[podfic] Unflattering Positions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unflattering Positions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416369) by [Ywain Penbrydd (penbrydd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penbrydd/pseuds/Ywain%20Penbrydd). 



**Fic** : Unflattering Positions

**Author** : Ywain Penbrydd

**Read by** : BabelGhoti

**Length** : 20:29

**Bitrate** : 128 kbps

**File size** : 18,7 MB

**Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/80kpuwrv063fcok/Ywain+Penbrydd+-+Unflattering+Positions+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

**Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/pqust5yj)


End file.
